


One More Problem to Worry About

by Korkorali



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Harm, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkorali/pseuds/Korkorali
Summary: Asriel and Chara are back! The only (well, not only) problem is that Asriel hasn’t told Chara about his time as Flowey, and he fears how she would react.





	One More Problem to Worry About

_The Ruins are almost empty, a fine layer of dust being the only reminder of the monsters that once were._  
_A scream of pain can be heard, as vines and bullets rip into the last monster alive here, all while a you, a golden flower, watch._  
_“I guess you’ll think twice about saying those things next time, won’t you?” You remark, grinning with no emotion as the vines begin to lift the goat woman up._  
_“P-please, I-I’m so so sorry Asri-Ghkk!” Toriel’s voice is cut short as a vine wraps around her neck, and bullets behind to form around her._  
_“I. Told. You. It’s FLOWEY!” The bullets tear through her fur and skin, smattering dust and blood everywhere, as her face turns blue and her eyes turn grey, Toriel begins to dissolve and you begin to laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh andlaughandlaughandlaughandlaugh-_

_____ _

And you’re in a bed. And you have arms and legs and feet and hands and you’re _sobbingandfeelingand-_  
Breathe. In...out. In...out. Okay. You’re okay. It was just a nightmare, it wasn’t real. Except, it was. Probably, at least.  
But that isn’t important right now. What’s important is that you are probably a little to early to just get up and get breakfast. A little peak at your alarm clock proves your assumption. 5:12. Honestly, you feel kind of proud of yourself right now. Usually, you are up way before this time, so it looks like you are improving...well, a little, at least.  
Anyway, even if it’s to early for any reasonable person to be up (yes, Undyne is probably awake for her early morning jog right now, and no, she does not count as a reasonable person) you get up anyway, turning off your alarm when you do so, because heck, it would be rude to anyone in the other rooms if they had to go and turn it off for you (not to mention they would probably freak out and think you ran away like last time), and you head down to the kitchen in order to assuage your shot nerves with some tea, maybe.  
Unfortunately, your plans for tea are quickly forgotten when you enter into sight of the kitchen and see somebody you may or may not have been avoiding for a while now sitting at the table.  
_It’s okay,_ you think as you quickly turn around and start quietly heading back upstairs, _she probably didn’t even see me-_  
“Hey, Azzy!”  
Fuck.  
You mean frick.  
“Uh, H-hey, Chara, w-what are you doing up so early?” Alright, so your plan to escape silently may not have worked, but that doesn’t mean you are well and cooked, yet, at least.  
Chara raises her eyebrow, “same as you, Az, nightmares.”  
“Uh, No, I-I though I heard s-something, and came do-down to check,” Dang it, why did you have to develop a stutter after your rebirth?  
“Oh, well, sorry for waking you up,” Chara replies, not looking the least bit sorry, “but hey, while you’re up, you might as well sit with me and have a cup of tea.”  
“Oh, that’s okay, y-you probably didn’t brew enough for two people and I wouldn’t want to m-make your night ha-harder than it has to be,” Shi-shoot, Chara must have picked up on your avoidance of her.  
“Oh don’t worry about that, I always brew a full pot. It’s calming.” Chara smiles her not-quite-a-smile smile, and that means it’s potentially dangerous to refuse her hospitality.  
“A-alright,” You relent.  
“Perfect,” Chara grins.  
Chara then grabs you by the shoulders and steers you toward the chair opposite where she was sitting last, and then forcefully shoved you into it. She then turns her back to you to go fetch the teapot and your cup is right there and _you could break it over her head as a distraction, then grab her by the throat and watch her face go blue-_  
“You okay, Azzy?” Her question brings you back to the present, where she has finished serving you tea and has now sat opposite you. “You were starting to hyperventilate.”  
“What? No, I-I wasn’t. I was, uh, I mean, i-it’s a monster th-thing, you wouldn’t under-understand.” A flimsy excuse, but maybe it’ll work?  
Chaya’s eyes almost resemble Frisks when you say this, as she begins to scrutinize you heavily. You bring your cup up to your mouth and begin to drink, so as to appear nonchalant. It’s quite tasty, and you can already feel your shot nerves calming down a little.  
“Hmph,” She says, looking at you with slight distaste. She obviously doesn’t believe you, so her grudging acceptance probably means she wants to talk to you about something.  
If so, fuck.  
You mean frick.

“So, Asriel, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”  
“Oh?” _Shootshootshootshootshoot-_  
“Why have you been avoiding me?” Straight to the point, as always.  
“I-I haven’t been avoiding you,” you say, putting a little bit of hurt and betrayal into your voice, and you also try scrunching up your face the slightest amount. It’s the type of reaction old you would have had to that sort of question. Just the you Chara wants to see.  
“Bullshit,” her smile has taken on a slightly evil look to it, “Do you think I’m an idiot?”  
“N-no I-”  
“Because you’re certainly treating me like one,” Chara cuts you off mid-excuse.  
“I’m not, I-”  
“And I get it, Asriel, I get it. Frisk is a better friend than me,” what? “Hell, you probably think they’re better in every way to me, and while I agree with you on that, could you please at least say it so that I don’t get my _fucking hopes up!_ ”  
“That’s not it Chara!”  
“ _Than what the fuck is it!?_ ”  
You falter there. I mean, you can’t tell her what you did, she’d hate you. She would tell you that you’re as bad as the people who drove her into the Underground, and she’d be right.  
But she thinks that _you_ hate _her_ now, you realize. And that isn’t true at all. Hell, if you don’t know how you would react if she died again.  
“Well?” Chara’s angry question snaps you out of stupor.  
You might as well make her hate you, it’s not like it wouldn’t happen anyway.  
“I-I am, well, was, avoiding you,” _hah_ , you hear Chara mutter under her breath, “But it’s be-because, I...I’m a b-bad person.” Chara looks slightly confused at that, so you take that as a sign to keep going.  
And you explain who you were, what you did, how you did it, and while explaining this you keep your head down, looking at your empty tea cup, while your hands go up to your arms and squeeze them.  
After you finish, you just here silence. Perfect. She hates you. Rightfully so, but the thought of Chara hating you is almost too much to bear. You risk looking up at her, and you see a look of fear and revulsion plastered to her face, her mouth moving, with no sound coming out.  
That confirms it.  
Chara hates you.  
And it’s just then that you actually hear what she has been saying.  
“Asriel your arms!”  
You look down at your arms, and you see that the pajama sleeves have been shredded by your claws, revealing a mess of scratches and wounds that are secreting an unholy mixture of blood and dust.  
“Oh.”  
Chara immediately jumps up from her chair after hearing you say that and rushes away to a cabinet. You begin to slowly extract your claws from your arm, with more blood/dust rushing out of the holes they filled.  
When Chara comes back a moment later, she is holding a bar of chocolate. “Eat this,” she says, somewhat forcefully.  
“N-no, Chara, that’s y-your chocolate, I-I don’t d-deserve-”  
“Shut the fuck up and eat it,” Chara all but yells at you. You decide to eat the chocolate. _(It tastes like home.)_ It heals up your self inflicted wounds, but not the scars, or your sleeves.  
“I-I-I’m S-So S-Sorry, Chara,” you begin  
“It’s okay, I’ve hurt myself in the past too Az.”  
I-I’m not apologizing for that.”  
“Oh,” Chara seems to find the floor interesting surprisingly quickly, “I have to tell you some things as well.  
“You see, I already knew about all that.”  
“W-what!? How?”  
“Shut up and let me finish,” Chara glares at you, “When Frisk fell into the Underground, I don’t...Uh, quite know what happened, but I was awoken, as a ghost, who followed them around and provided snarky commentary while they traversed the Underground. And whatever Frisk remembered, I, too, remembered. Which means all of the Resets they did. And everything you told them, too. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, it just, never felt like the right time.”  
“Th-then why don’t you ha-hate me?”  
“Cuz’ I’m a piece of shit too?” Chara asks quizzically, “I mean, come on, Azzy, you acknowledged that a while ago-”  
“But I did all the things that the people who hurt you did-”  
“But you regret it.”  
“That d-doesn’t change what I did.”  
“But it means you’re better than them, in at least one way. And if Frisk can find a way to forgive everybody who has hurt them, then I know I can forgive you. Especially when it’s sort of my fault.”  
You want to argue that it isn’t in any way Chara’s fault, but you feel a little to sleepy to do so. Chara notices your tiredness and lifts you into her arms and starts walking up the stairs.  
“Wh-what are you-”  
“Shh, you’re tired, and you need to try to sleep. I’m just taking you up to your bed.” Chara carefully heads back upstairs and quietly heads into your room, plopping you down on your bed and shoving the covers over your face.  
“Y-you don’t have to do this Chara,” you begin to protest.  
“Shut up.”  
You shut up.  
Chara then crawls into bed next to you, giggling a little as you let out a small surprised bleat.  
“What? I said I had a nightmare, didn’t I? And sleeping with you always helped, so...”  
“Oh, uh, o-okay!” Gosh, you sound like Alphys.  
As Chara cuddles up next to you, sharing your warmth, you let out a sigh of relief. You and Chara making up doesn’t mean you’re fixed, by any means, but it does mean you have one less problem to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
